True Fate
by MrNoob
Summary: The worlds collide and all of the heroes must come together to save their worlds. This story is a combination of game character's built into one adventure.


His claws scraped across the top of his goblet, caressing the cylinder glass. His honey colored hues stared out opening of the room, the foul smell reminded him of his world. The destruction, the buildings burning, the black smoke that stole the sky. Time was limitless. A small grin grasped his lips, the different worlds out there, how easy it will be to control them. The useless mortals that inhabited those worlds. "Oh how easy it will be, to take these worlds apart. Piece by piece." His voice was cold, as was his stare as he stood, taking a few graceful steps towards the opening, staring out at his masterpiece. The sky was dark, and those who lived in his world didn't stand a chance, his manipulative stare ceased everyone soul across his land. All who opposed him fell. "Soon all of the worlds will be mine, and those who stand will soon fall. They'll see."

The tree trunk was hard under him, his eyes searched the sky, the past flooding his memories. Donald. Goofy. They had been everywhere together, traveling the different worlds, destroying the heartless, fighting evil. A smile grew on his lips, watching the sun hover high in the sky.

He looked down at his palm, he was home, with Riku and Kairi, what more was there out there? His eyes drifted to the sky again, but something else was there now, clouds, and lots of them. He thought about the possibilities of the heartless coming back, but what were the chances? After years, there was no way they had come back.

His hand gripped the handle of the keyblade, rising to his feet. "Riku! Kairi! Something's wrong!" He yelled, looking back towards their house, thunder shot down from the sky, taking the roof off of the house. Riku jumped out, landing face down in the sand, and pushed himself up, reaching one hand out to Sora before collapsing. "Riku!? What's wrong?" He yelled running in his direction, he glanced back up at the sky, beams started falling from the sky. His blue eyes stared into the sky, each delicate beam soaring gracefully through the air, but the impact left total destruction, his eyes opened in shock, his home was being destroyed and he couldn't do anything about it.

He moved his eyes back down to Riku, and then a large beam soared through the sky towards him. He narrowed his eyes and ran as fast as he could, throwing his body through the air towards his friend. Then within seconds he felt a volt of pain string through his veins, and everything disappeared. His life, his home, it was gone, the darkness took him in and not long later he lost consciousness.

His lids felt heavy on his eyes, he pushed himself to his knee's and stretched his arms out slowly, making sure his body was still intact. The weeds under him made a soft cushion for his back. "Hello?" His voice was a soft whisper, he narrowed his eyes, glancing around.

The tree's swayed around him, the sun was setting. Was that a dream? It felt so real. He contemplated with himself for mere seconds before rising to his feet. "Where am I?" He spoke in a low whisper, he checked the clouds, they were dark, the green tree's that used to be around him now carried an awkward darkness about them.

He heard a small noise nearby, was somebody there? He rubbed his eyes and stared at a tree as it shook. "Come out! Who are you?" Taking a few steps towards the tree, it stopped. "I think you know who I am." A man said. Sora turned as quick as he could, but was caught by surprise when he was thrown back against a tree, a muscular hand wrapped itself around his neck.

The mans long black jacket reminded him of who he was. "Xemnes .. but how?" His voice sounded weak and helpless, the mans silver eyes beamed into his as his hood slid from his head. "The how isn't important, what's going to happen next is." His lips curled into a wicked smirk as he clenched Sora's neck with rage.

Sora's eyes opened wide with fear, a small tingling sensation ran down his spine, then the pain came. It came in levels, the first wasn't to bad, but then the ones that followed sent his mind to a new level. Why was he doing this? "Get Off!" Sora yelled, volts of electricity sprawled out through his body, he grinded his teeth together and clenched the keyblade that appeared in his hand.

Xemnes saw the blade and turned without hesitation, throwing Sora like a rag doll through the air, his body his a couple tree's and went still on the ground. "It's to bad, I actually thought you were one of the strong ones." A chuckle escaped his lips as he turned, lifting his hand up to make a dark portal. "One down." Then he was gone, Sora's body laid empty on the ground, he moved his head up from the ground, taking one last look at the man before he disappeared and once again darkness blurred his vision and he fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
